Inevitable
by Kryptocow
Summary: A series of Tokka centered drabbles based on songs from a fanmix. Rated for swearing in first chapter. Chapter 4 up: “It’s Good to Be in Love” –Frou Frou
1. Fuck You

"Fck You"

So basically I was trying to fall asleep while listening to a Tokka fanmix called Inevitable (by x on livejournal), and this popped into my head. I had to jump out of bed and scribble this out (on the back of the paper I had used to decode the code from Artemis Fowl: Time Paradox XD;; yeah, I'm a geek) at two in the morning by the light of my iPod. I haven't really written much in ages, so I apologize for how rough it is, but hey, I'm really an artist, I don't write. I'm just going along with random explosions of inspiration here and hoping something interesting comes out of it.

263 words.

_Fuck you and your untouchable face_

_Fuck you for existing in the first place_

_And who am I that I should be vying for your touch_

_I said who am I_

_I bet you can't even tell me that much._

"Untouchable Face" –Ani DiFranco.

oOoOo

"It's just... When I'm around you, I feel like such a _girl,_" Toph spat the word out like it was a clean and therefore terrible thing. She scowled. "I hate it."

"Really?" Sokka replied, lazily tipping back to stare up at the fluffy clouds (that one looked like Boomerang. That one looked like Appa). "That's what I always liked about you, Toph."

She felt the flush spread across her cheeks, felt her heart skip, and hated them both. "...Really?" her voice squeaked out tinged with hope, and she hated that too.

Obliviously, Sokka blundered on and managed to say exactly the wrong thing. "Yep. You've _never_ seemed like a girl to me, Toph."

The blush evaporated, along with the rest of the blood in her veins. The gentle breeze ceased. All noise stopped as the animals in the surrounding trees suddenly decided that away seemed a good place to be.

Sokka frowned (That cloud looked like a skull and crossbones). "Hey Toph, was that an earthqu—"

And she socked him straight in the eye.

"OW!" He shrieked, jumping to his feet and leaping around in pain. "What the HELL, Toph—!"

"FUCK you!" she screamed, voice climbing to octaves better left unheard in her fury.

"—What?" He stopped jumping to stare at her, confusion and hurt she couldn't see written all over his face. "Why?"

"For..." she searched madly for a good answer. "For... EXISTING!" and with that she stomped off, leaving a very puzzled boy blinking his one good eye in her wake, with nothing left to do but...

"...Kataraaaaaaaaa!

—End—

This song really is really perfect for Toph wanting Sokka from far away, and being bitter over Suki, and even being frustrated with her parents and I didn't explore even half its potential. Ah well. Don't mean to be a review whore, but reviews would be nice. How am I doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the lyrics used to inspire this story.

Next drabble: Learning How to Smile by Everclear.


	2. Baby, Let’s Just Run Away

I'm on a roll

I'm on a roll! Make me stop! I still don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the lyrics used to inspire this story! Ahhhh!

This doesn't have all that much to do with the original song, but well… it happened anyway? I was thinking about all those fics about Tokka shenanigans at parties and then Sokka did his best to turn it into a downer. Good job, Sokka D: I think he is channeling a bit of me in here; I've developed a bad (but fun) habit of TMI-ing people just to make them uncomfortable. Eheheh… ;

153 words.

_I can handle the hell that happens every day_

_When you smile and touch my face_

_You make it all just go away_

_But I'm just learning how to fall and get back up again _

_You know I live for the day_

_When you say, "Baby, let's just run away." _

"Learning How to Smile"—Everclear

oOoOo

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"Wanna switch Twinkletoes' glass with cactus juice? That's always good."

"Toph, we did that last year."

"Remember how Lo almost hurt herself laughing? Or was that Li…"

"Does it matter?"

"All right, Sulkyfeet, pardon me for trying to have some fun. Remember fun?"

"Suki and I used to have fun…"

"Not _that_ kind of fun! Sheesh… Oh _what_ is it now?"

"Toooph…"

"WHAT."

"Do you see that closet…?"

"No. What about—oh you are kidding me."

"Now _that_ was a fun party."

"Sokka. You are going to shut up NOW and stop supplying me with too much information I did not need to know ever."

"And man could I."

"SOKKA."

"Oh come on Toph. I'll never be happy again; it's only fair you be a little miserable with me."

"Sokka."

"Some best friend you—mmm."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You wanna get out of here?"

"Now you're getting the idea."

—End—

Well, that's one way to cheer him up.

Next on the playlist: "She Moves in Her Own Way" by The Kooks.


	3. He Came to My Show

I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope it doesn't stop

Hello again! Still don't know what I'm doing but I appear to be on a roll, so who am I to stand in my own way. I kinda twisted the 2nd line of the song to apply to Sokka rather than Toph, but that's how it clicked to me.

_But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way_

_She came to my show just to hear about my day_

"She Moves in Her Own Way" –The Kooks

oOoOo

Not that she would ever admit it, but Toph was rather touched that despite all the traveling they all did, Sokka made a point of never missing her fights. Once a month she would suit up to go kick some pompous earthbender butt, and would smile, just a little, to hear the water tribe boy hollering himself hoarse in her support.

However, when he started attempting to beat up her fellow fighters _(attempting_ being the key word) for talking smack to her, she was not feeling quite so warm and fuzzy.

oOo

Toph sighed with annoyance as she stomped out of the locker room. The night had been going so well too. Tonight's fight had been one of her personal favorites; she had actually managed to win without bending a single rock, instead she'd managed to move swiftly enough using a few airbending moves she'd picked up from Aang that her opponent had actually managed to bend _himself_ out of the ring. Then… as she was reveling in her victory, and looking forward to meeting up with Sokka to introduce him to a new tea shop she'd found, one of the lower ring fighters had poked his head in to inform her that her friend was causing a…disturbance. She had twitched and kindly asked for him to elaborate, and then earthbended a new door for the room, the old one not able to be unoccupied fast enough.

She dug a finger in her nose, locating the annoyance and flicking it away as she sent her awareness out for Sokka's vibrations. Now to deal with the second annoyance.

"Hey, wait wait! You can't throw me out! I'm friends with the Blind Bandit!"

The fact that she could hear Sokka's voice without feeling any of the vibrations of his footsteps or heartbeat set her danger sense tingling.

"Really."

She recognized the second voice; it was Li Chong, one of her favorite guards, and–her heart sunk as she focused her attention to find Sokka struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"Yeah, what you don't recognize me? Here, just ask her—TOPH! Hey, Toph!"

The Blind Bandit rolled her eyes and turned towards her friend. "Hey Snoozles. How's it going?"

"Would you tell Tiny here to let me go? They're trying to ban me from the tournament! You can't let them do that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let him go, Chunky."

The guard obliged, and Sokka danced free, laughing and pointing. "YES hahahaha told ya—"

"He can walk himself out." Toph turned and started to stomp off.

Sokka's jaw dropped in dismay. "Toph!" he cried, near heartbroken at this betrayal. "You can't—I was only trying to—"

She rounded on him, cheeks flaming. "I don't _need_ you to defend my honor, Ponytail. How am I supposed to get these guys to keep taking me seriously once word gets around that I have some _guy_ running around fighting my battles?" Here he tried to interject something in his defense, but she wasn't done. "Until you can stop _embarrassing_ me, I don't wanna see you back here!"

Sokka stepped back like she'd slapped him. An unfamiliar feeling she didn't like settled into her stomach. Maybe she'd been a little harsh.

"Fine." He snapped, doing a terrible job of hiding his hurt. "If that's the way you want it, I won't come to your fights."

She crossed her arms. Reputation was everything to a female fighter like her. Without that, she had nothing. "Yeah, that's how I want it." He was a warrior, he'd understand.

But as he stalked off muttering about how girls were crazy and he just didn't know what to do with them anymore, she finally recognized the feeling curling itself up in her gut: regret.

oOo

The moon had disappeared and come back (or so Katara had told her) and Toph was gearing up for another fight.

And she still hadn't heard from Sokka.

"Boys can be such _girls_ sometimes," she grumbled as she pulled on her wrist guards. "Ow." She'd cut her arm on a chipped piece of metal. Gritting her teeth, she bent it back into place. Whatever. She'd done this for _years_ without him. There were plenty of other fans to scream for her. She'd be just fine.

But her heart just wasn't in it; the witty banter that usually shot so easily from her mouth didn't come, and the match went on for much longer than it should have, as she failed to block several shots.

"What is _wrong _with me tonight?" she grumbled, pointing her sore body in the direction of home. But… of course she knew. It didn't matter how many fans were screaming for her, it just wasn't the same. She wanted her best friend there. But he could sulk for years; there was no way…

Wait.

She paused. That heartbeat. It couldn't be…

"Rough night?"

And Toph smiled.

—End—

I am notoriously bad at conclusions. All my teachers in high school said they would like my essays a lot more if I stopped leaving off the concluding sentences and actually spent time on the closing paragraph. Needless to say, I haven't really been happy with any of the last lines in this drabble sequence so far, but I shall try to improve that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the lyrics used to inspire this story.

Next up: tentatively It's Good to Be in Love by Frou Frou.


	4. I’m Happy You’re in Love

on a roll

On a roll.

Down a hill.

…just kidding.

Thanks to RabulaTasa, TwilightGD, and Demonking101 for reviewing!

I'm actually on vacation right now, and this was scribbled in my notebook amongst dashing around the city. You know, the funny thing about writing is that when I draw something and it doesn't turn out how I imagined it, it's usually for the better. But writing seems to have a mind of its own. At the end I sit back and think "Well, I accomplished something. Not sure if that's a good thing or not." So yeah, this turned out completely and totally different than what I sat down to write. We'll see how that goes.

Words: 867

_These cucumber eyes are lying the more that I smile about it_

_It's good to be in love, _

_It really does suit you_

_Just like everything _

_I'm happy you're in love_

_Because every color goes where you do_

"It's Good to Be in Love" –Frou Frou

oOoOo

It wasn't that she didn't like Suki; actually, that would have made things easier. Suki was strong, spunky, everything Toph admired, and despite all the earthbender girl's best efforts, the two became close friends in the months following Sozin's Comet. In fact, the only real fault Toph could find with Suki was that Sokka was in love with her. Which, really, was only a fault if you were Toph and suffering from overly fond feelings for the water tribe boy.

So, though Toph was secretly thrilled to gain a new sparring partner and friend, Suki was still a teenage girl, and like most of her kind came with the rather undesired (for Toph) side effect of girl talk.

oOo

"I mean, he really can be an idiot sometimes…"

"I hear you there." The sun was shining outside Suki's window and Toph was really beginning to wish they could be out enjoying the day. And by "enjoying," she meant attempting to beat the crap out of the boys in a sparring match.

"…but then he'll turn around and just do something so _sweet_ and I'll just…"

"Mmhmm." For her part, Toph was far too busy picking her toes (for the third time) and smiling encouragingly to add anything useful to the conversation. That is, if she could think of anything to add besides _I really don't want to hear about your amazingly shiny love affair with the boy of my dr—nightmares, thank you, now do you like… stuff? _

"Toph?" It seemed Suki had paused in her retelling of all the tooth-achingly sweet things Sokka had done on the anniversary of the date the spirits had brought them into each others lives to notice that something was wrong with her friend. "Are you all right?" she asked, voice full of concern and alarm. "You have your deranged face on."

Toph sighed inwardly. Ok, so her smile needed work. It wasn't like she could practice in front of a mirror. "What? No, that was very… nice of Snoozles. How many Panda Lilies was it?"

Suki groaned. "You know, for being so good at telling when people are lying, you really kinda suck at it." She moved so she was sitting next to Toph on the bed. "Now what's up? Normally you have no problem telling me when you don't want to hear what I'm babbling on about."

Toph resumed her toe picking with a sort of desperate edge. "Trust me, Fan Girl; you don't wanna hear about it."

"All right, now I _know_ it's something." Suki put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Please Toph, I'm always forcing you to listen to my problems, the least I can do is lend an ear this one time."

Well, when she put it like that. "You're worse than Sugar Queen sometimes, you know that?"

The Kyoshi warrior swerved around distractions in a conversation like an arrow from a Yu Yan Archer's quiver. "It's about a boy, isn't it?"

Toph's cheeks flamed. _"Really _don't wanna talk about it."

"Hrmm… unrequited love."

Toph fixed Suki's left shoulder with a fearsome glare. Suki's mouth was undeterred.

"So does he have another girl, or is he just a jerk?"

Clearly, she wasn't going to let it go. Oh, what the hey. She didn't have to know it was Sokka. "Yeah… it's just…" Before Toph could lose her confidence, the words began tumbling out. "I've known him for a while, and he's fun to talk to, and he thinks he's funny, and sometimes he is, and he's always been there for me, but… Look, I'm _proud_ of who I am, I'm the greatest earthbender in the world! But he just doesn't see me, y'know, _that _way, and now… there's this other girl, and things just haven't been the same."

Suki hugged her. Toph was horrified. "Oh, _Toph…"_

"Oh come on," the blush was back. "It's not that big of a deal." The Blind Bandit cursed inwardly. She'd said too much. Suki would figure it out and hate her. For being so obsessed with girly stuff like makeup, the girl was pretty smart, and full of surprises.

"It's Aang, isn't it?"

Well, that counted as a surprise.

"Um." Was all Toph could think of to say.

Of course, Suki took this completely the wrong way. "Oh Toph, that is awful. All those months of practicing earthbending together… and he'd practically imprinted on Katara the moment he saw her, like a baby possum-chicken."

Toph groaned. This was not. Happening.

Suki sensed she was not being entirely helpful and backpedaled quickly. "Oh, errr… Look, don't even _worry!_ There are tons of guys out there who love strong, beautiful… _Talented_ girls like you. And who knows, don't give up! You're both still young. Who really gets together with their one true love at this age anyway?"

Toph couldn't help grinning wryly at the irony of the situation. If only Suki really knew who Toph's mystery crush was! But… maybe she was on to something. Sokka and Suki seemed perfect together _now,_ but things could change… Feeling Suki's comforting hand pat on her shoulder she felt a little guilty, but who knew? Maybe someday…

"Oh, except for me and Sokka." Suki amended, beaming radiantly. "Sokka and I will last forever."

It was at this point that Toph decided that she really hated girl talk. "Of course you will."

—End—

Aughh I'm sorry Toph, why do I keep doing this to you. Ok, next time I am writing something positive. Oh Suki, you only wanted to help. XD I started out meaning to write something with Sokka actually in it, but then Suki came in and… with all the Suki hate in the Tokka communities, I wanted to see if her and Toph could be friends. I didn't do too good a job with it, but I think it would be hard for Toph to actually dislike Suki. I can just see them sharing fighting techniques, ganging up on Sokka, joining forces with Katara to freak out Aang too… Ah, good times.

QUESTION: Ok, I actually ship both Tokka and Zutara, which seems a rare combination. Readers (no need to defend your decision unless you feel like it but no flaming please), **what do you ship?** Anyone still reading this who doesn't like Tokka? Also, if you ship Tokka and Zutara like I do, who do you pair Aang up with, if anyone? (If you answer this, it'd be nice if you reviewed the actual story too.)

Please review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like… I'm trying to improve here, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

My author's notes are way too long. Hrmm.


End file.
